


2x2n番外：这是一条充满生活气息的段子（mop篇）

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Series: 二乘二的N次方 - 番外系列 [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 2x2n, Alternate Universe, M/M, 一条充满生活气息的段子, 二乘二的N次方 - 番外, 半拟人, 榴莲
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 只是忽然想写个充满生活气息的MOP段子而已_(:з」∠)_……这种平淡忙碌又带着温度的日常大概就是最温馨美好的。附赠一个六通&JP的小小小脑洞。





	2x2n番外：这是一条充满生活气息的段子（mop篇）

 

特警队的行政总长官和军事总部长并不是每顿晚饭都在家里吃的。

有时候，两个人也会选择在外面解决晚饭问题。

遇到工作繁忙的节点，谁都没心思回家后再折腾锅碗瓢盆的事，于是下班后两人就挑个餐厅直接碰头，吃饱喝足后再慢慢散步回家。

在哪家餐厅吃饭这事，通常会由早下班的那个来定夺，地点往往会被选在距离晚下班那个更近的地方，方便对方结束工作后可以尽快赶到。

这一回，又是轮到威震天先结束加班。

虎子头头换了身行头，在轮子本部附近随意挑了个口碑还算不错的餐厅，把地址直接发到那个还在加班的人的手机上后，就先行出发过去。

到达的时候恰逢晚间用餐高峰时段，餐厅里已经座无虚席，门口也排起了等待的长队。买总懒得在嘈杂的人群里干等，拿了号后就去到隔壁小书店里躲清静，顺便看看有什么新书，结果一圈下来没找到中意的，反倒意外发现了一本D-16写的书。

闲得无聊的买总趁左右人不注意，掏出笔在内页上画了个简笔画小马，然后装没事人一样又把书放回去，算算时间也差不多了，于是踱出书店回到餐厅门口。

等到服务员叫号进入餐厅，买总入座后不多久，擎天柱也匆匆赶到了。同样换下特警队制服的行政总长官刚就坐时还略带着赶路时的急喘，低声问了句“等久了？”

威震天说并没有，在接过服务员递来的菜单后随意扫了两眼，然后直接递给了擎天柱，问对方想吃什么。

擎天柱反问对方有什么看中的菜。

威震天耸肩，意思自己没什么特别想要的，让擎天柱来全部决定就行。

用餐的时候两人有一句没一句的闲聊着，擎天柱说刚才过来时有看到楼下店家在搞活动，威震天说那吃完正好就当散个步。

结果等到吃完时，已经是临近商店打烊的时间。两人走到门口发现保安已经准备要拦人，这才意识到商家要关门了，于是火急火燎冲过去，总算赶在最后一波顾客群里进了商店。

潦草地在店里晃了一圈，结果也没发现什么特别需要的东西，最后两人在店内保安的催促下就随手拿了两瓶水，结完账后就被立刻毫不留情地赶出了大门。

为了假装自己不是被赶出大门的，两人在门口故意傻站了一分钟。夜渐深，周围的商店开始陆续闭门谢客，两人站了会儿觉得时间也不早了，于是就向着自家方向慢悠悠地晃回去。

路过便利店的时候，两人晃悠进去买了些日用品。

出来后没走多远，擎天柱看到一只流浪的涡轮狐狸，有气无力地趴在便利店几步开外的墙角边，于是又折返回店里，买了根香肠出来喂狐狸。

威震天嘲笑擎天柱同情心泛滥。

擎天柱反驳说在对方确实需要帮助的时候，就应该伸手帮一把。

威震天说自然的法则就是优胜劣汰，说擎天柱这是在人为干涉。

擎天柱说自由权利归众生，每个生命都有活下去的权利。

两人一言不合，又开始怒撕。

这时，那只涡轮狐狸突然跳起，叼住擎天柱手里的香肠撒腿就跑。

撕逼中的两人停下，目瞪口呆望着狐狸绝尘而去。

半晌，威震天突然低笑出声，对擎天柱说：看，你上当了。

擎天柱也没生气，只说，对于生活在这座城市里的流浪动物来说，机智点挺好的。

 

回到家后，工作了一天的劳累、饭后漫长散步的乏意忽然就涌了上来，两人跟死狗一样倒在沙发上，谁也不想动。

安静的室内，只听得到彼此火种在同样的节奏下律动的声音。

也许一天中最让人惬意的时间就是这一刻。

这样静静享受了五分钟的安宁后，双方开始互相推诿，要求对方去收拾买回来的东西。

结果由于谁也不肯让步，两人直接在沙发上打了起来。

大战三十回合后，最终两人决定一切等明天再说。东西就这么扔着吧，今晚还是先洗洗睡觉。

 

反正不着急，明天再猜拳决定谁收拾好了（。

 

fin.

 

=======================

_**附赠一个衍伸的六通和JP脑洞：** _

 

六通的话，大概就是一到下班时间六子就冲通二办公室把通二拖跑。

 

【六面兽你先让我把文件最后一点写完——】

【写什么写明天也能写但是电影最后一场放完就下映了！！！】

说着六子直接强制关了通二电脑。

【………………………………六面兽！！！！】

 

心疼通二，刚才写的统统没保存（。

 

第二天，通二找到条子：

【警车，榴莲借我一下。】

【？？】

【全部。】

 

晚上，爵士回到家一看：哟呵，家里榴莲都没啦！

 

其实，爵士在惊喜之余还是有点不习惯的。

没有了榴莲，就好像失去了某种微妙的安全感。

爵士：“paw，你最近还好吗？工作还顺吗？大哥是不是说过你啥了？还是上次出去执行任务你不留神被歹徒打到脑子还是哪了？”

条子被爵士烦了一晚上，结果第二天晚上，爵士享受到了vvvip级榴莲待遇（。

 

活几把该的爵士（。

 

也不知道是不是爵士爱上了跪榴莲的感觉，反正在同人圈里，是有这样一个神奇的拉郎CP的——榴莲x爵士。

而且萌这对神拉郎CP的真爱党还出了个榴莲x爵士的CP本。

据说条子还瞄过两眼这本子。

因为比较好奇有没有根据这个开展的新玩法。

 

这个条子，也是一个充满了科学探索精神的条。

 

事后意外得知这件事的爵士：？？！？！paw！！我没想到你是这样的paw！！

 

—完—

 

**Author's Note:**

> 完稿于：2016-06-24


End file.
